Razor Blades
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Horatio is sleeping over at Natalia's and finds that he need new razor blades for the morning shave. The trouble is his supply is at his place and he has to solve it another way.
1. Chapter 1

**_DiSCLAIMER: _**I do not own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Razor Blades.**_

It was an early Monday morning that Horatio woke up and walked into Natalia's bathroom to get ready for work. The couple had been dating for about five months now and slept over at the place that suited them the most at the time. This time it was at her place.

Horatio did his business and washed his hands before he grabbed his razor to shave. Unforunatly for Horatio this morning his blade was no longer sharp enough to preform the task, and he knew he needed a new one. Sadly his supply of that was at his place.

He cursed before his eyes happened to slide over to Natalia's razor. He shook his head, no he couldn't do that. Unless…unless she never found out of course.

He grabbed the razor and started to look for a new blade, as he didn't want her to shave her body with the same blade had used on his face. Nor did he know what part of her body she shaved the last as she was always clean cut.

After finding a blade and quickly changing it, his eyes slide over to her supply of shaving gels as he did not want her razor to smell like the ones he used. Lavender kiss, alluring avocado and floral passion. Horatio wrinkled his nose, none of them sounded very appealing, not to mention he would most likely reek of it afterwards. Not very manly.

He sighed heavily before he grabbed the one called lavender kiss wondering how deep he could actually sink to have his face shaven. He put some of the gel on, it actually didn't smell half bad, before he slowly started to shave it off.

Just then Natalia opened the door saying, "Horatio have you seen….is there something you would like to tell me?"

His face quickly became in the color of red as he said, "I…I ran out of razor blades."

"And you found it best to use my supply," she said, frowning at him, a bit amused.

"Well a razor is a razor, and I did change the blade first, but I must say that you women have more to pick from when it comes to shaving gel," he said honest.

"We do, but next time will you please ask first, for all I knew you could be trying to get in touch with your feminine side," she said with a giggle.

"I most certainly am not, I simply just needed to shave," he said annoyed roling his eyes.

"Lighten up will you," he said as he washed of the remains of the gel.

He didn't answer her at that just changed the blade back and put it back in the shower before turning to her saying, "So ready to go?"

"In a moment, need to fix my make-up, or did you want to borrow some first?" she asked, with another giggle.

"Funny, I'll wait outside," he said in a very dry tone, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

A moment later she came out to join him saying, "Handsome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and I know you are all man."

"It's okay I suppose everything considered, but please don't mention this to anyone," he said with a sigh.

"I won't," she said, kissing his cheek before she added, "You smell delicious."

He couldn't help but let a chuckle escaper before saying, "Shall we?

She nodded as she let her hand slip into his, walking towards the car.

* * *

Natalia didn't rightly hold her promise about not telling, as she just had to tell Calleigh, which told Valera, which told Ryan, which told Eric and so on, until everyone knew. And for over two months Horatio had to live with being called, "The lavender Lieutenant."

He didn't rightly care as long as Natalia was all his they could say what they wanted.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: _**I originally didn't plan a second chapter, then I figured why not to get both sides :o) Enjoy.

**_Out of Blades _**

"Damn it," Natalia thought looking at her leg once more, before looking at her razor. The blade was faulty, and unlucky for her it didn't take the hairs. And as the girly girl she was she wanted the hair removed and she had no more new razor blades left.

"You soon done in there?" she heard Horatio's voice call from inside.

"Just a moment handsome, I need to fix something," she said quickly grabbing his razor instead, before starting in the task. She gasped when she soon discovered it was twice as good as her own. Removing every single hair and faster than what she was used to.

"Natalia, really, can you hurry up?" she heard Horatio call from outside.

"You can come in if you want," she said without thinking as she started on the other leg.

She heard the door open and him starting to rumoring around outside before asking, "Natalia, have you seen my razor?"

"Uhm no, sure you didn't forgot it at your place?" she said as she started on her left armpit.

"I'm absolute sure I put it on the shelf underneath the mirror…unless," he didn't finish the sentence before he pulled the shower curtain aside seeing her with his razor.

"Natalia, what on earth?" he said, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"I'm….I'm sorry but…" she stopped, looking down as her face turned flushing red.

"I thought you already had a razor, pink if I remember right," he said, looking at her with a frown.

"I do, but the blade wasn't sharp anymore, I'll get you a new one after work I promise," she said, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"You can keep it, I'll buy a new one, but next time will you please ask first, Miss Mac Fresh," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you are not the one to talk, Lieutenant Lavender," she said, raising a brown at him, remembering how he had borrowed hers a while back.

"You know from now on I'm gonna make sure we both have the blades we need," he said, before putting his arms on her waist, pulling her close and kissing her, not caring about getting dripping wet.

She just broke free from her lips for a second to say, "Deal," before kissing him again, making him even wetter.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
